csrracingfandomcom-20200222-history
To Do List
This page provides a list of what pages require information (mainly cars, but others may be added) Note: This list only encompasses cars currently in the showroom (removed cars and currently unreleased cars are not present) Cars will be removed when pages are fully complete. CSR2: Tier 1: *Ford Fiesta ST *Ford Focus TrackSTer *Hyundai Ark Performance Veloster *MINI Cooper S *Toyota 86 *1974 Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk1 Tier 2: *Alfa Romeo 4C Spider *Audi TT RS *BMW M235i Coupé *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor *Ford Focus RS *Lotus Exige Sport 350 Roadster *Lotus Exige 360 Cup *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG *Porsche 718 Boxster S *Range Rover Evoque *Subaru Impreza WRX STI *Toyota 86 Rocket Bunny *Volkswagen Scirocco R Tier 3: *Audi LB RS 5 Coupé *Audi RS 5 Coupé *BMW LB E92 M3 GTS *BMW LB M4 Coupé *BMW M4 Coupé *Chevrolet Camaro SS *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray *Ferrari California 30 *Ford Mustang GT Premium *Dodge Challenger LB SRT Hellcat *Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat *1970 Dodge Charger R/T Hemi *Mazda RX-7 Rocket Bunny (FD3S) *Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupé Edition 507 *Mercedes-Benz CLA 45 AMG Shooting Brake *Nissan Garagemak Silvia S15 *Porsche Cayman GT4 *Ramsey's Subaru BRZ Tier 4: *Aston Martin Vanquish *Audi R8 V10 plus Coupé *BMW M4 GTS *Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2017) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Z06 *Dodge Viper ACR *Dodge Viper GTS *Ferrari California T "70th Anniversary" *Ferrari F40 *Ford Mustang HPE750 *Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R *Honda NSX *Jaguar F-TYPE R AWD Coupé *Letty's Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *Maserati Ghibli S Q4 *Mazda RX-7 Rocket Bunny *Mercedes-AMG GT *Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG Coupé Black Series *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series *Nissan LB GT-R (R35) Premium *Nissan GT-R Nismo (R35) *Nissan GT-R (R35) Premium *Nissan Silvia (S15) Rocket Bunny *Roman's Bentley Continental GT V8 S BR9 *Shaw's Jaguar F-Type *Tej's Mercedes-AMG GT S Tier 5: *Aston Martin DB11 *Aston Martin One-77 *Audi R8 (Type 4S) Vorsteiner VRS *Audi R8 V10 plus Coupé (2015) *Bentley Continental GT3-R *Bentley Continental GT Speed *Bugatti Chiron *Bugatti Veyron Super Sport *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 1LE *Chevrolet C10 "Tiffany" *Chevrolet HS Customs "Under Pressure" Camaro *Dodge Viper ACR Extreme Aero *Ferrari 458 Speciale *Ferrari 488 GTB "70th Anniversary" *Ferrari 488 Spider *Ferrari 488 Spider "70th Anniversary" *Ferrari 599 GTO *Ferrari 812 Superfast *Ferrari F12berlinetta "70th Anniversary" *Ferrari F12tdf *Ferrari FXX K *Ferrari GTC4Lusso "70th Anniversary" *Ferrari LaFerrari *Ferrari LaFerrari Aperta "70th Anniversary" *Ford GT (2017) *Hennessey Venom GT *Hennessey Venom GT Spyder *Hobb's Dodge Challenger SRT Demon *Hobb's Plymouth Road Runner GTX *Jaguar F-Type Project 7 *Koenigsegg Agera R *Koenigsegg One:1 *Koenigsegg Regera 'CSR Edition' *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 *Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SV *Lamborghini Centenario Roadster *Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 *Lamborghini Huracán Performante *Lamborghini LB Huracán LP 610-4 *McLaren 570-VX *McLaren 650S *McLaren 675LT Spider *McLaren 720S *McLaren LB 650S *McLaren P1™ *McLaren P1™ GTR *Mercedes-AMG GT R *Pagani Huayra *Pagani Huayra BC *Pagani Huayra Roadster *Porsche 911 GT3 *Porsche 911 GT3 RS *Porsche 911 R *Porsche 911 Turbo S *Porsche 918 Spyder *Roman's Lamborghini Murciélago *Spania GTA Spano *Tej's Subaru Impreza WRX STi *W Motors Lykan HyperSport